Generally, all work including painting on the door of an aircraft is done at the plant for manufacturing such doors in which plant corresponding assembly racks are provided. However, when the door of an aircraft needs to be removed from the fuselage of the aircraft to repair and/or repaint the door, it is difficult to position the door in the vicinity of the parked aircraft so that all the areas to be worked on become accessible.